Misfotunes For The Kudos
by Kudos4U
Summary: Sequel to Misfortune for Cali Edogawa and Conan Edogawa. It's been at least 2 years and now a new Balck Op. is back to take care of what the originals had done, who are they and why are they coming back for more?
1. Just The Beginning

Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

Princess Sango

Ai rushed home with Genta, the weekend was here and as usual they were heading to the movie theatre. When they reached it they paid admission and headed towards the Inuyasha movie.

90 minutes later…

"That was so cool!"

"Yeah Inuyasha is awesome. Let's go home now!"

Genta nodded and they headed home where Ran greeted them, "How was the movie you two?"

"Good, it was so good," they both answered.

Ran nodded, "Your father should be home soon also, why don't you go wash up and dinner will be on the table soon."

"Hai!" The two ran up to their rooms to go change and everything.

Ran smiled at the retreating backs as she made her way back to the kitchen where Ai was sitting there writing. Ran saw Eri moving away from the stove. "You're doing great, and what's with that bump?"

Ran blushed, "I'm pregnant mom!"

"When were you going to tellShinichi this?"

"I didn't tell him yet because he's been away for awhile."

"Uh-huh so how far along are you?"

"A month or two."

"You couldn't tell him why? You had plenty of time!"

Ran smiled as Akemi walked over to her, "Yeah!"

"I'm hoping to have at least one more after this one but then that's it. I already have two adopted kids, I need two more."

They giggled as Agasa showed up, "So you're going to have some offspring of your own Ran-chan, about time. Did you tell Kogoro?"

"No…"

"You should, and I haven't seen him for awhile."

Eri intervened, "He's on a case right now, a very tough one."

"I'm home!" Shinichi shouted.

TBC…


	2. To Be Blunt, I’m Pregnant

Chapter 2: To Be Blunt, I'm Pregnant

Princess Sango

"Speak of the devil," Eva mumbled slightly, getting ready to leave.

"Hai, let's go Eva, Agasa."

Ran looked at the three, "Why are you leaving?"

"We have to go, good luck telling Shinichi dear."

With that the three vanished and Ran was left alone and she wondered and found Shinichi. He was in the library looking over a few papers. "Hey there Shinichi."

"Hi Ran-chan, what's up?" Shinichi asked her innocently.

Ran walked over to Shinichi and cuddled on his lap before taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant Shinichi."

Ran looked up at him and saw tried to read his eyes before trying to get up to go. He stopped her though, "How long has it been?"

"About two months."

Shinichi nodded to Ran but refused to let her go, "Ran, we will be fine, I mean, look on the bright side, now we have a kid that's 100 ours."

Ran looked at him before leaning into his embrace, "Hai but I love Ai-chan as if she was blood related."

Shinichi smiled, "Yes…and what's that smell?"

"Oh dinner! We'll talk later okay Shinichi?"

"Hai Ran-chan."

Ran gave him a quick kiss and ran into the kitchen.

Shinichi leaned back as he thought about another kid, probably tougher than Ai or George, which means they had to consider a lot of things. Sighing Shinichi turned back to his work.

TBC…


	3. Telling The Kids

Chapter 3: Breaking News to the Kids

Princess Sango

Shinichi smiled as he snuck up on Ran and kissed her neck playfully, "Stop it Shinichi-kun, I got to finish dinner!"

"Maybe we should order take out."

"Oh no you don't I had enough of that with my dad, didn't you?"

"Hmmm…I dunno Ran-chan but it was quite good."

"You got to be kidding me! I don't like eating out everyday; Shinichi once in awhile is okay but not everyday."

Shinichi smiled, "Guess you're right Ran-chan but we're going to have to break this to Ai-chan and George-kun."

"I know that, after dinner okay?"

"Hai Ran, but soon we'll have to tell everyone."

Ran groaned and turned around, "Do I have to?"

"Hai you do, and so do I."

"This makes me wish I could shrink like Ai-chan now."

"Again, I hated that, being so small."

"Yeah, sometimes but other times it had its advantages," she answered keenly.

"Like what kind?"

"If I never shrunk you wouldn't have told me your secret Shinichi, and you know it."

"I would've told you eventually!" he protested.

"Yes but eventually could've been too late, you and I both know that."

Shinichi sighed and pulled her close, "Yes, maybe it would be different, but we'll never know."

Ran sighed and leaned into his arms, "Yeah but I prefer the way it is now."

Shinichi nodded and mentally thanked Mason for shrinking Ran, even though it was for the wrong reasons. That's when Ran scooted away and began setting the table, "Go call the kids Shinichi and make sure they're ready."

Shinichi smiled and ran to go get them, while Ran laid out the dishes and soon you could hear giggling and Shinichi laughing along with them, "Hi Ran-chan, did you order two kids?"

Ran laughed and nodded, "Yes two kids and two adults, not one more."

Shinichi nodded and set the two kids in their own seats and they all sat down for dinner together.

30 min…

Soon dinner was over and Ran wouldn't let the two kids out. She looked at Shinichi and begged him to start the conversation and he did.

"Ai, remember how you said you wanted another sibling?"

"Hai I remember daddy but…"

"Well mom's going to have a baby."

Ai looked at Genta wide-eyed and then looked back at Shinichi, "I'm going to have a brother or sister?"

"Hai, you are."

Ai smiled and ran up to her mom and dad, "Yay!"

She hugged them and soon Genta joined in the happiness and they kept asking questions.

TBC…


	4. Jealousy and Black

Chapter 4: Jealousy and Black

Princess Sango

1 week later…

Ai and Genta sat on the front porch steps eating ice cream, watching Shinichi and Ran emptying the car. "Genta do you have any younger siblings?"

"Iie Ai-chan but I consider you a sibling in some way; also hopefully this baby will be a sibling too."

Ai shook her head, "I was excited at first but now that's all they talk about! I can't stand it; even Aunt Koja and Uncle Koji talk about it. For once I want it to be just me and you and my family again, not an extra person!"

Genta stared at Ai unbelievably, "You don't mean that do you Ai?"

"I don't know…I'm having mixed feelings about it."

"She's right, of course she would have mixed feelings," came Akemi's voice from behind them.

"Akemi-chan, you usually don't show up out here!" they both shouted.

"Yeah but the sun is refreshing sometimes, even for ghosts. Also Ai-chan, don't be jealous, you should be happy!"

"Why? That baby's hogging the attention."

"Well someone sure has been spoiled," Eva interpreted.

"Grandma, you're here too!"

"I'm always here, whether you see me or not."

Ai nodded to her but then grabbed Genta's hand, "Why don't we go to the park Genta-kun?"

"N-nani?" He asked confused as he ate the last bit of his ice cream.

"We'll be back before dinner Genta I promise! Let's just go to the park for awhile."

"Okay."

"Perfect! Okasan, can Genta and I go to the park?"

"Hai, be home before dinner!"

"Okay, come on Genta, bye Akemi, Eva."

With that the two ran off.

At the park…

"Now that we're here we can do whatever we want!"

Ai smiled as she climbed on top of the jungle gym and smiled, "Free at last!"

Genta sat down on the swings and watched Ai run around and scream and shout. **_She's so happy but that jealousy where did that come from?_**

He shook his head as he ran up to Ai and grabbed her around the waist, "I've got Ai-chan; I've got Ai-chan!"

"Let me go Genta-kun, let go!" she shrieked as he headed towards the river, her dress flowing.

"Why should I?" Genta challenged her.

"Because I said so!" she shrieked again as Genta through her into the river.

"No fair Genta-kun, you get back here!" Ai screamed and jumped out of the river, her dress drenched.

"Try to catch me!" Genta screamed back and started to run away before he bumped into someone, wearing black.

Genta looked up at him and held back a scream, "G-gomen ne mister, I was only playing."

"Watch where you're going kid, you could get hurt if you don't watch out," came his curt reply.

Genta watched him leave before returning to Ai and told her they had to head home.

"Why Genta-kun?"

"We just have to Ai, don't question right now."

Ai gave him a confused look before following him, and he even called a cab to take them home!

Home…

"Ai go get changed and ready for dinner, I have to talk to Shinichi-san."

"Nani, what's wrong Genta-kun?"

Genta gave her a reassuring smile, "Just trust me on this one okay?"

"Okay…" Ai mumbled before running inside the house.

"What do you want to talk to me about Genta?" asked Shinichi, holding groceries.

Genta looked around outside, making sure no one could hear them before looking back at Shinichi, "I think they found Ai-chan again Shinichi-san."

TBC….


	5. Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

Princess Sango

Genta looked around outside, making sure no one could hear them before looking back at Shinichi, "I think they found Ai-chan again Shinichi-san."

Shinichi's eyes widened and pulled Genta inside the house and into the library after dropping off the groceries, "What?"

"We were at the park and I bumped into someone wearing black who said to me, 'Watch where you're going kid, you could get hurt if you don't watch out,' and if that doesn't sound like a Black Organization thing to say, tell me what does?"

"It does, and you saw him at the park?" asked Shinichi, now in his "detective mode."

"Yes and he looks like that Gin dude, like Mason too but he wouldn't, would he?"

"I'm not sure Genta but it's a possibility, and you left after that right?"

"Of course I did! You warned me about people who wore black and looked suspicious, remember that? You told me just last year what had happened two years ago!"

A knock on the door interrupted them, "Shinichi-kun? What's wrong?"

"Ran-chan you might want to come in."

Ran walked inside and saw the guy's pale faces, "Shinichi what's wrong?"

Shinichi stood up and walked over to Ran and looked at her, they were both starting over, both loving each other, and now another event has come to intervene between that, and Shinichi thought, **_Can I just run off again? Just leave to solve this? Ran…Ai…Genta... they're counting on me…_**

"We think someone is after Ai-chan again Ran."

Ran gasped and covered her mouth, "No, no one could do that! We made sure no one was left!"

"Sorry Ran-chan but its true, Genta saw him at the park. For now keep a low profile and don't let these two out of your sight."

"Hai Shinichi-kun…" she whispered before leaving the room.

Shinichi shook her head, "It's been a while since I've had a challenging case but I never wanted one like this…say Genta you must promise to keep an eye out for Ai at school, if you see them, say your sick and call me."

"I will Shinichi-san, I promise!" Genta nodded, seriously.

"Good job!"

"Daddy!" came Ai's voice from the door.

"Hi there sweetie, what's up?"

"Genta dropped me in the park river."

"I was playing around!"

"Okay, okay, Ai-chan chill, I did that to mommy too."

"Really daddy?"

"Yes, and your mom got so mad, but she got over it."

She giggled and jumped off his lap and ran over to Genta, "Let's go play somewhere, anywhere."

"What about in your room, I don't feel like being outside right now."

Ai gave a confused look before smiling, "Okay then, let's play in the new playroom daddy got us."

Genta gave Shinichi a reassuring smile before running off with Ai.

Shinichi sighed and looked up at the ceiling when the phone rang, "Moushi, moushi Kudo Residence."

"Hi Shinichi, it's Kogoro, and is it just me or is there people in black everywhere lately?"

"What you've seen them too?"

"Yes I have and they're everywhere, like they own the whole damn city."

"What's up with that? Kogoro, what happened between the time we departed to now?"

"Well I think I uncovered another one, say another "mini group" that is, full of descendants of the next Black."

Shinichi sighed and looked out the window, "I swear, they're like bugs; you think you got them all but they're back. Okay Kogoro, better come over. Ran's making dinner and Genta and Ai would love to see you."

"Okay, see you then man," Richard answered before they both hung up.

Shinichi reclined his head back when he heard a scream, and it sounded female, and like a girl. Jumping from his chair and dashing through the halls to the outside he saw Genta, who was badly beaten, along with Eva and Akemi, both looking pale. "What happened? Where's Ai?"

"I tried to save her Shinichi-san but they…" Genta tried to finish but he couldn't.

Right behind Shinichi came Ran and Agasa, "Where's Ai, who screamed?"

"They found her Ran-chan, they found Ai," Shinichi answered, cold, hurt, and broken-hearted and then added, "And there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Ran swiftly moved towards her husband and hugged him, "You'll get her back Shinichi, we'll try to, I promise."

Ai looked up at the person carrying her, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place," his rough voice came out.

"Hey you're wearing black, did someone die in your family? Do I know them?"

"No kid, you don't understand. This isn't no joy ride now shut up!"

With that Ai felt pain behind her neck and blacked out.

TBC…


	6. Found and Hattori

Chapter 6: Found and Hattori

Princess Sango

**_Mommy…help me…Daddy where are you, _**Ai's mind screamed out in fear. Looking around in the dark she only found bars held straight, not even the friendly house ghosts are there! The last memory she had had before this was when Ai was on the front porch and talking she was listening to Eri and Akemi's story about a princess. After that, everything is blank, and Ai was as scared as hell.

That's when someone entered, and Ai looked to see one of those cold-hearted men inside, the one with the long blonde hair. Smirking he picked me up, "Well Ai Haibara, you can't hide any longer."

"Nani? Who is that?" Ai asked him fearfully.

"Nonsense, you know who you are! Haibara Ai, 18 years old, turned kid by a pill **you** created."

"I don't know who she is, it's not me though! I'm, Kudo Akemi Ai, age 8!"

"How could that be, you look exactly like her!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not her, whoever _her_ is," Ai answered him.

"Too bad, guess you have to stay here till I figure out what to do with you. Damn and I thought I was so close!"

Ai stared at him questioningly as he dropped her carelessly to the floor and locked the cell. Ai waited till he left and searched her pocket before finding what she was looking for, a simple walky-talkie in the shape of a badge. Ai smiled and tried to detect someone close, no luck, no one was close. So all Ai could do was curl up and sleep, because she was safe for now, but safe could always change, she learned that a long time ago.

Kudo's…

Shinichi looked down at the floor, "Akemi, Eri, can you try to find her? You can travel faster and they can't hurt you. Tell me when you find her."

Eri nodded to them and her and Akemi disappeared. Shinichi looked back at Ran, "It's not safe for you to be here Ran-chan, you're pregnant and Genta's just a kid, look go pack some clothes and find a hotel room."

"Shinichi, I hear what you're saying but do you have to go alone on this? Ai's my child too and I don't want…" Ran pleaded yet Shinichi wouldn't change.

"Ran, I know why you would want that but you have to listen to me, what if they have that pill again? Ai can't make anymore, and I sure as hell don't know how," Shinichi said and looked at her, "I protected you from the Black Op. as must as I could've but now I have to protect you, Genta, Ai, and the baby, just please Ran-chan, go."

Ran looked up at him before nodding, "Come on Genta-kun, we'll leave Shinichi to his detective stuff."

Genta looked up at Ran, or his adoptive mother since his parents died in a car accident, "Okay Ran-san, bye Shinichi-san!"

Shinichi nodded to them and walked down to their rooms to pack.

Ai…

Waking up to sounds moving she rubbed her eyes, "Hello, is anyone there?"

Ai heard a grunt from the corner, she wasn't the only one in this cell, "Hi my name's Ai, who are you?"

"Help me…Ai…" came the dull voice and she followed it and gasped at what she saw, "Hattori-san, what are you doing here?"

Heiji gave her a weak smile, "Ai-chan, what are you doing here kid?"

"I don't know but they keep saying I'm Haibara Ai, what about you?"

"I got too involved, look Ai, in my pocket is some food, you're hungry right?"

Ai nodded and reached into his pocket, "Pocky!"

"Yes, just place one in my mouth," Heiji commanded her and opened his mouth as she shoved the sweet into his mouth.

Chewing her own Ai saw Heiji was chained to the wall, "Why did they chain you Hattori-san?"

"I don't know…"

Ai gave him a smile, "Hattori-san, how long have you been missing?"

"A few weeks or months, I guess, since I was taken on February 10, what's today's date?"

"March 1 is today, so you've been here a long time. Hattori-san please tell me they won't move you away, you're the only one I know."

"I can't be certain Ai-chan but it might be best if you stayed away from me."

"Demo, you're the only person I know Hattori-san!" she pleaded and hugged him closer, to come intact with the blood that was dripping from one of his many wounds.

"Hattori, you're bleeding…"

"Yeah, they got me real good didn't they?"

Ai nodded and looked closer, "If you don't take care of those you'll continue to bleed and die or faint from blood loss."

Heiji shook his head when that same guy came inside, "So you met your cell mate, what you think of him? Come on metantei, time for your treatment."

Hattori looked at Ai before he was carried off and Ai watched the pain increase in his eyes as he was dragged off. Hattori looked back at Ai before they turned the corridor and Ai heard Akemi's soothing voice, "Are you okay Ai?"

"Akemi!"

"Hai Eri, go tell Shinichi-san Ai's okay and I'll stay here."

Eri nodded and vanished as Akemi kept Ai company.

TBC…


	7. Undiscovered Motives

Chapter 7: Undiscovered Motives

Princess Sango

Eri found Shinichi sitting on the floor inspecting some clues when Kogoro came inside and asked where everyone was. Shinichi turned around, "Ai was kidnapped and I'm waiting on Eri or Akemi to get back to me."

Kogoro shook his head and that's when Eri appeared, "Ai's in a warehouse in Tokyo, it isn't very far, yet Hattori is there too."

"Hattori, now they're up to something! I have to leave them there for awhile, have they harmed her?"

"No but Hattori is, Ai had supposedly hugged him and blood started to spill from him immediately, so Ai may only be safe for so long."

Shinichi nodded and sat down and threw his head back against the wall, "I can't stand this!"

Ai…

Ai sat down next to Akemi as she and Ai played a small hand game when Hattori came up more beaten up then before. Akemi turned to him and took in his injuries, "Heiji-san, you've been beaten up really well."

"I know but is Ai all right?"

"I'm fine Hattori-san, safe for now but that could always change. I learned that when grandma died."

Akemi gave Ai a smile, "You still get to see her though, don't you? Hattori, how long have you been here?"

"A month, I think that's it."

Akemi nodded and was getting ready to leave, "Take good care of Ai, I have to go talk to Shinichi-san."

Hattori nodded as Ai ran up to Hattori who looked weak, "Are you going to be okay?"

"For awhile, yes, but I'm very tired."

"Can I sleep next to you Hattori-san? I don't like being alone."

Hattori nodded as Ai laid her head on his chest-bloody or not- and soon fell asleep next to him.

TBC…


	8. Captured and Look

Chapter 8: Captured and Look

Princess Sango

Hattori woke up to find Ai up against him and smiled, the kid was safe, now as long as she was he could feel slightly better but to move was a pain, literally. That's when Akemi reappeared into focus, "Hattori-san why are you here, Shinichi needs to know."

"I'm here because I accidentally uncovered their hideout and they didn't want some metantei running around with the place did they? No, of course not Akemi and even you should know that."

"Hai I know, I worked for them, I know. They won't kill you yet, they love to torture, but it could always change. I'll be back take care of Ai."

Hattori nodded as Ai came to and saw Heiji, "Hattori-san are you okay, and I didn't hurt you right?"

"No you didn't Ai-chan, are you hungry?"

She nodded as he pointed to his jacket, "There should be some pocky in there, pull a piece for me okay?"

"Hai," she answered and she crawled over to the jacket and fished two sticks out and handed one to him in his mouth. He chewed slowly as Ai chewed on one herself and suddenly started crying, "Hattori-san when are we going to leave this place? I miss daddy. Mommy, and Genta, if this is about the baby I swear I'll be nice again!"

Hattori gave her a confused look, "Baby, what baby?"

Ai looked at him and looked even more confused, "Mommy is going to have a baby."

Hattori nodded and gently pulled her close, "Ai-chan it's okay they'll come soon."

"Honto?"

"Honto, I'm sure of it!" he reassured her and himself as he stroked her blood streaked hair and hair.

_**I just don't know when that'll be…**_

Ran and Genta…

Ran held Genta's hand as they entered the hotel to see a man in black waiting for them, before Ran or Genta had a chance to run they met darkness.

Shinichi and Kogoro…

Shinichi was sitting at the table listening to what Akemi was talking and then she blinked out. Eri shook her head as Shinichi groaned and shook his head, "I want them back, Kogoro, why does this have to happen to metanteis?"

"I don't know Shinichi, but I wish I knew too."

"Well we were supplied with enough information, just sitting here won't work out, let's go find them."

"We need backup first."

"No, this is a family affair, no one else's." Shinichi answered and walked out of the room, his mind set on one thing: Find Ai and get his family restored.

TBC...


	9. I Don't Know

Chapter 10: I Don't Know

Princess Sango

"Mommy, wake up, Genta!" Ran heard when she saw Ai come into focus.

"Oh, Ai-chan, you're alright!" Ran cried out as she hugged Ai.

Genta was still unconscious, but they didn't seem to care. "Mommy, Hattori's hurt."

Ran looked over to see Hattori, "Hi, and Ran-chan what's up?"

Ran's face turned horrified when she saw his wounds, "You're so hurt Hattori, how long have you been bleeding?"

"I don't know, probably forever, hey Ai go get some pocky please."

Ai pulled out a pocky, but when she reached for another there was none! "Hattori-san there's only one."

"You split it into three, I can live," Hattori answered from the floor.

Ai shook her head as she thrust a piece in his mouth, "You're a human too, you need food to live."

Hattori smiled as he swallowed, "Thanks kid."

"You're welcome Hattori-san!" she said before curling up against him, adding more blood to her, not caring, and falling asleep.

"She's a good kid."

"Thanks, but Kazuha is worried sick about you. So will Shinichi when he finds out. Hattori-san, are you sure you want Ai up against you?"

"She keeps me warm; you know Kazuha's pregnant too. I heard about you from Ai."

Ran blushed but thanked the darkness, "Thanks…"

All of a sudden a person came back, "Time for your treatment detective. Oh, and maybe you should come too."

Ran looked at Hattori and he looked up at him, "Don't harm them, if you need someone take me. See you later Ran-chan."

Ran looked at Hattori as he was dragged from the cell and away from them. She shook her head and saw Ai wake up, "Where'd he go?"

"Those people took him away."

"I was afraid of that mommy, will he be okay?"

Ran looked at her daughter and opened her arms and Ai ran in them crying, "I don't know Ai-chan, I don't know…"

TBC…


	10. Communications

Chapter 11: Communications

Princess Sango

Ai waited till Hattori came back, but it seemed like forever. Ran had reassured her till she eventually fell asleep again. Genta hadn't woken up yet but she was worried about Hattori, he was risking his life for everyone else here. Hearing footsteps Ai watched as Hattori was thrown back inside the cell ruthlessly.

Walking over to Hattori she looked shocked at his new wounds, "Hattori-san, are you still conscious?"

"Yeah kid, I'm still here."

Ai nodded as she gently took her fingers and ran it over the new wounds, seeing they were deep, "You're not going to die are you Hattori-san?"

"I hope not, I still have a kid coming and I want to be there for the child. Whatever happens I'm not letting you die, or get harmed, Shinichi would kill me himself."

Ai laughed and looked at her uncle, "I know what you mean. Hattori-san, why don't you rest, I'll make sure to wake you if they come back."

"Thanks Ai-chan, night." Hattori answered her and closed his eyes and settled into a deep sleep. Smiling Ai grabbed the badge from her pocket and tried to locate someone, and who answered, her dad.

Shinichi…

"Hi Ai-chan, are you okay?" Shinichi asked, relieved to hear her voice.

"Yes daddy, but mom and Genta are here too along with Hattori-san."

"Ai, who's injured, anyone?" Shinichi asked her urgently.

"Hattori-san, but that's about it, hurry up daddy! I don't think Hattori-san can live under these conditions for too long."

"I'm on my way…" Shinichi answered her as he turned to Kogoro, "Let's go!"

TBC…


	11. Come Back

Chapter 12: Come Back

Princess Sango

Ai smiled as she heard footsteps and gently nudged Hatori, but he didn't seem to be able to wake up, he was still breathing, but why wouldn't he wake up?

Crying Ai desperately shook him until she was afraid she was adding more wounds, and yet she wanted him to wake up. Hearing the footsteps come closer down the dark hallway, Ai started to whimper to her uncle, "Heiji, wake up please!"

Ai was doing her best from slapping him but she wanted him up, "Wake up Uncle Heiji! Come on, you're strong, just like daddy, you can still live. Think about your family, you can't give up on us now, not after so long." Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks and that's when Heiji's eyes fluttered opened.

Heiji smiled and wiped Ai's tears away, "Ai please don't cry, you'll be fine without me. Tell Kazuha-chan sorry for me, you'll be good and help everyone out right?"

Ai heard the footsteps closing in and she nodded, "Are you sure this is the last time? Can't you come back like Akemi and grandma?"

"I want to be put into a new body, look Ai promise me you'll help everyone out when I'm gone," Heiji asked her softly.

"I promise," Ai answered while she was crying. Ai lowered her head down to his chest and sobbed until Hattori smiled and stroked her back until his hand stopped. The footsteps had also stopped outside the dark sad cell and you could hear a snicker, but Hattori had already left this world.

"So the first metantei to die, so whose next, maybe you, the one who's awake," the man snickered from the other side.

Ai looked up in fear but before she could cry out the man had already grabbed her. She screamed for someone to help her but no one could hear her, and soon she was about to feel the same pain Hattori had gone through.

TBC...


	12. You Came Too Late

Chapter 12: You Came Too Late

Princess Sango

Shinichi bit his lip as he looked at the worn out warehouse and smiled back at Kogoro, "Call back up only if I don't come out in an hour or you hear shooting. Take this badge, Ai has one too, just trust me please. See you Kogoro!"

He was wearing all black like all the rest and snuck inside the door, which was carelessly left open for easy access. Opening the door even more and walking inside he saw the whole lot of people running around in black. Choosing a path that seemed likely to send him to where the people he needed were, down a long dark path.

Cell…

Ran woke up to see one person missing, Ai. Freaking out she ran over to Hatori but noticed he was deathly cold to the touch, color missing in his face. Checking for a pulse she gasped and pulled away, "He's dead; does that mean their slowly torturing us, one by one? Then Ai…"

Tears silently ran down her cheeks when she heard footsteps and someone being thrown in there, "Wait till next time kid! It's going to get worse with each time."

Ran saw the 3rd grader crouched, her body curled up in a ball, her clothes still existent but all ripped up. Ran approached her and softly laid her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Let go mom, it hurts!"

Ran's hand immediately dropped to her side and noticed when Ai turned around to face her mother, "Look what they did to me, mom! Just like Hattori-san

…it hurts so much mom, make the pain stop!"

Ran looked at her daughter, blood was all in her hair and her body seemed to be carved, bruises scattered everywhere, that you couldn't tell if there was someone under there. "Your father will come for us soon Ai; soon the pain will all go away soon."

"When, I don't want to die like Hattori-san, I promised him I would live through this and help," Ai answered as tears slipped down her face.

Ran hugged her daughter, shrugging off the fact that blood would cover her, Hattori's and Ai's, "It's okay, you will live through this be strong."

That's when Genta woke up, "How long was I out?" Genta asked in a daze.

"We're not sure Genta-kun, but please keep your voice down."

"Please do," came the voice outside the cell, a very familiar voice.

Opening the door to the cell as it creaked Shinichi picked Ai up and then looked at Hattori, "We'll come back soon to get him."

Ai shook her head, "Take him too, please dad, and take him too."

"I can't Ai; I'd need back up to get him out."

Ai had tears in her eyes, "Than leave us here and go get your back up dad, because you came too late, Hattori had a child just like mommy but won't have a father."

Shinichi could only stare at his daughter and nod, "I see what you mean, but I'm taking you with me Ai, you need medical attention. Ran, Genta come on, I can't leave you here, do you think you can carry Ai and I'll carry Hattori?"

Ran nodded and took her injured daughter into her arms and watched her whisper, "He came too late," till she passed out from exhaustion.

When they were ready to leave, someone stopped them, "You have no authorization to take them!"

"I was told to just do off with them, they're dieing so easily after all," Shinichi answered icily as he motioned to Ai and Hattori.

"Ah, I see, but plans have changed Kudo Shinichi!" yelled a voice, that seemed too familiar than anything.

TBC…


	13. Stuck

Chapter 14: Stuck

Princess Sango

Shinichi took a deep breath in a held it, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, there's no use lying Shinichi, or does that what fear does? Nice to be on top for once," came the old familiar voice, Mason, Gin's son.

"Mason, what are you doing like this? I thought you didn't like this business!"

"Guess I lied, because I couldn't be happier here one top. I took over where my dad and everyone else left off. One mission I had, kidnap the Kudos and everyone involved in the problem years ago, and make them pay. Then I would have anything I wanted in my grasp, yes, I'm very satisfied. So say good-bye Shinichi, you're going down." Mason concluded, holding the gun and aimed, ready to shoot when someone stopped him.

"Mason-san, we shouldn't kill him yet dear brother, wouldn't it be fun to torture him and his little daughter? Where'd you get her? Such a fine pretty little thing, yet she looks so much like Ai, even has the same name."

"You better not have hurt her anymore than external!" Shinichi yelled back.

Mason and the other guy scoffed and aimed the gun, "Now if you're a good kid you'll go back in the cell and stay there. Don't make us pull the trigger, what if it's aimed at someone else and not you?"

Shinichi looked back at his family and nodded defeated as he backed into the cell with them and they locked the family back inside, leaving, not caring. Ai woke up then and still noticed the darkness, "Why are we still here? Didn't daddy get us out?"

Ran shook her head as her daughter sat up in pain, "Daddy, didn't Ai, they threatened our lives, and we're all we have."

Ai nodded and looked at her dad, her hero, and flung herself at him, not caring about the pain, "Dad!"

Shinichi watched his daughter bleed more with each move but was just happy to hear her voice, see her still alive and enjoying life. Kissing her forehead he smiled, "Sorry for letting you down Ai-chan."

"It's okay dad, you didn't let anyone down," Ai answered her father as she buried her face in his familiar smell and sighed.

That's when someone showed up to take Ai away and she didn't resist as she was being pulled away, but Shinichi had tried his best until they had zapped him with their guns. Shinichi twitched and backed off as Ai was once again whisked off. She didn't have to wonder why she was like this, for at a young age she had been taught about safety, death, afterlife, everything someone else wouldn't have until they're much older, Ai experienced it all in one shot. If it was her time to die, then so be it.

Shinichi looked over at Hattori, "Why did everything go this way?"

Ran, trying to calm down Genta and Shinichi, sighed, "He was too close Shinichi, but did you even have backup?"

"No, I wish I did now!" Shinichi screamed, wishing Kogoro could hear it. Oddly enough, he did and dialed for backup.

TBC…


	14. Owari

Chapter 15: Owari

Princess Sango

Kogoro smiled as the reinforcements came in and told them where to head.

Shinichi and company…

Shinichi watched as they returned Ai, battered but still alive. She didn't cry out but tears were running down her blood stained cheeks. Moving her hand painfully she wiped the tears away as Shinichi bent down and picked her up gently, "Ai-chan, what did they do to you?"

"The same thing they did to Hattori-san, but don't worry daddy I'll be okay," Ai reassured him and hugged him tight.

Shinichi smiled and sat down, not minding the bloodstains that were starting to form on his outfit. When he heard someone picking on the lock and opened it, Shinichi noticed it was the backup forces. While they helped them out and one carried Hattori's body, they made their way out of the building and an ambulance waited to take Ai to the hospital to be treated and Hattori was being taken for an autopsy. As for the other black organization, they were being arrested and questioned. It was like a nut house. Last came Kazuha, who was crying her eyes out and Ran tried to calm her down.

"I'm having his child! Ran what am I to do? Without Hattori I…" Kazuha cried out.

Ran nodded and hugged her friend close, trying to calm her down as much as she could. Kogoro walked up to his daughter and hugged her, "I'm glad you're all safe Ran-chan."

Ran smiled and kissed her dad's cheek, "I'm all right dad."

Kogoro blushed as Eva materialized, "Why don't you head over to the house, you need a shower, look at all that blood on you!"

Ran laughed and finally noticed all the blood, and nodded, "I do need a shower, look at this grime! Can you please check out Ai for me? Kazuha, why don't you come over to my house?"

Kazuha nodded her head and followed her friend as Genta followed Ran home.

Ai…

Ai woke up in a white room filled with flowers, slightly in pain. She didn't try to sit up and watched as the door opened to reveal Shinichi, smoothing her hair out gently. Kissing her cheek Ai smiled at her dad and he sat down on the edge of the bed and talked to her, "You were very brave Ai-chan, very brave, you know that right?"

Ai nodded her head and saw Ran and Genta come in, "Thank god you're awake! Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine mom, trust me, how are you?"

"Fine just fine, and Kazuha's here too," Genta told her.

As if she sensed she was being talked about came inside the room and looked at Ai. Her eyes were swollen from crying but she kneeled by Ai's bed, "I heard you were near Heiji-kun when he died what did he say?"

Ai had tears going down her cheeks when she remembered Hattori's death, "He told me to say sorry for him, he loves you very much, and for me to help you as much as I could."

Kazuha nodded and hugged the little girl gently; "At least I know he was thinking about me before he died."

Everyone nodded in understanding and looked at the little girl, Ai, and then they looked at everyone else. All because of the black organization, everyone had scars inside and outside, but unlike everyone else, Ai had scars that were hidden to her. So many misfortunes had come by them in the past years that everything, they hoped was going to be all right.

Owari


End file.
